


Bloody Gryffindor

by JessicaSkyHigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaSkyHigh/pseuds/JessicaSkyHigh
Summary: After a regular night out at The Leaky Cauldron filled with whispers and stares Harry and Draco finally put the hatchet to rest. Warnings: Slash, M/M, Fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers, thank you for taking the time to read this. It is fairly short, and quite fluffy. I would appreciate any constructive criticism, as this is my second posted work, and I have a hard time remaining motivated to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter Universe, all of which belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing

# Bloody Gryffindor

 

After their usual Thursday outing to the Leaky Cauldron for tea, Draco and Harry return to their flat. Although it is not the way it seems.

Harry slammed the door shut. “I don’t understand why you’re so embarrassed!” He shook the rain out of his hair, careful not to get any on Draco.

“I’m not embarrassed by the looks or what they all say!” Draco hisses. “It’s the fact that it’s not the truth, it’s not real. _That’s_ what’s bothering me, Harry.” He says as he hangs his impervioused cloak on the rack.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks confused, following suit.

“It’s nothing.” Draco growls leaving the entry way of the flat into the den. “Bloody Gryffindor.”

_Flashback_

_The two were sitting in their usual booth in the farthest corner from the door to avoid prying eyes. No matter how many times the pair went out together there were always stares and whispers._

_“I can’t believe_ Harry Potter _is dating that vile Death Eater scum.”_

_Harry’s eyes shot to the woman. “Mildred, be quiet, they’ll hear you!” The woman, Mildred then met Harry’s eyes, ashamed she turned back to her friend._

_“I can’t understand how people can be so rude. The war is over, they need to move on.” Harry said to Draco, rubbing his eyes under his glasses._

_Draco grunted, “Whatever Potter, don’t fret. People will think what they want to think. We can’t all have the heart of the Golden Boy.” Draco winked at Harry._

_Harry huffed and smiled. “You’re impossible.”_

_“As are you,” Draco said lifting his glass to his lips, with a twinkle in his eye._

_Resume_

“I heard that!” Harry shouts after Draco. He charges in following his former nemesis. “What is it Draco? If you can’t handle the stares, get over it. I’m _Harry sodding Potter_ as you have stated so many times.” Harry shoves his face into Draco’s space jaw clenched. “If you can’t handle it, why’d you ask to be my flatmate?”

With this Draco explodes in Harry’s face. “Because I wanted to be! You’re the only person in this whole wide wizarding world that understands the loss I’ve been through! You don’t snub me, or make me feel inferior to you. I feel almost human again when you’re around Harry. –You’re my best friend.”

Harry’s face softened. _His best friend_. “What about Blaise and Pansy?”

Draco huffed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Like I said, Potter, they don’t understand.”

“Okay then,” Harry took a step back. He re-evaluated the situation. “Would you tell me what’s bothering you then?”

Draco sighed yet again. “Maybe.”

“Draco, I don’t know how I can make this better, or ease your mind if you don’t tell me.” Harry stepped in closer putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder.

“Bloody Gryffindor,” Draco huffed under his breath, but not low enough.

“Is it because I’m a Gryffindor?! I thought we put this behind us Draco! I really thought you had grown up and gotten over the whole house rivalry thing! –We’re not in Hogwarts anymore, we’re adults.”

“Merlin, Potter, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

“I don’t understand you Draco Malfoy.” Harry spun on his heel and left Draco standing alone.

“Hufflepuff,” Draco whispered to himself. He looked across the flat to Harry’s retreating form. “Why me?”  Draco asked as Harry slammed the door to his room shut.

He wandered over to their kitchen and started a kettle for tea. _Everything has a reason I guess. I really shouldn’t let my emotions get the best of me. I am a Malfoy after all, I am to strike fear into peoples hearts just by looking at them. –No that was before the war. Now I just come across as someone who is into Harry for his fame and fortune._ Draco brought his fist down on the counter top seething with rage. _But it’s not true. I have many reasons to want Harry’s company. And I only wish it were the same. I don’t even think he’s realized I have feelings for him._ No _of course not, the bloody Gryffindor is too oblivious. Then why can’t I tell him?_ Right, _I’m not a bloody_ Gryffindor.

Harry slowly emerged from his room, his door creaking as it opened. “Can I have some too?”

“Always,” Draco peeked over his shoulder smiling.

Harry’s face scrunched up at the word, reminding of Snape and his sacrifices. “Thank you,”

Soon both men were sitting in their favourite respective chairs, sinking their fingers into the warm mugs. “It’s really picked up out there.” Harry murmured against his cup. Not too far in the distance thunder rolled.

“Hmm,”

Harry set his mug down and picked up his wand, and directed it to the fireplace. “ _Incendio._ ”  He then moved over to the sofa wrapping the large blanket that was hanging on the back around him. “Aren’t you chilly?”

Draco willed his eyes away from the fire to look into Harry’s. “Just a tad.”

Harry cracked a large grin and patted the space next to him. “You know there’s plenty of blanket to share.”

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he groaned returning the smile.

Both were snuggled back up with their tea. “So will you tell me now?”

“Merlin Potter! You’re so persistent.” Draco sat up and shifted away from Harry.

“Bloody Gryffindor?” A glare was his answer. “C’mon Draco, if I truly was your best friend, you’d be able to tell me.”

“I don’t want to ruin what we have here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said, Harry.—I don’t want to ruin anything.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “I won’t go anywhere, you can tell me.”

Grey eyes looked into the depths of emerald ones, searching. “It’s the rumours.”

“Put them behind you, they’re just words.”

“I know they’re just words. That’s why it bothers me so much.” Draco’s voice gradually became softer, mumbling into his mug, almost empty by now, offering no comfort.

“I don’t understand?”

“No you’re too oblivious to understand.”

“Then help me?”

Draco sighed. “I want them to be real!”

“Want the rumours to be real?” Harry looked at Draco shock clear on his face. “But they’re nasty.”

“Only some are. And some I wish were the truth.” Draco’s face was showing his emotional distress.

“Which do you want to be real?” Harry asked with hope written all over his face.

Draco turned away from Harry. His heart was choked up beyond his wildest imagination. _How do you tell_ Harry sodding Potter _that you’ve fallen for him? That there is no hope for you in the world without him by yourside? You’re pathetic Malfoy._ “I am NOT pathetic!” Draco shouted at himself.

“I never said you were!”

“Not you Potter, me.”

“I don’t think you’re pathetic.” Harry reached over underneath the blanket grasping Draco’s hand, and smiled. “Tell me, please?”

 _He is too good for his own good. Too cute, too hard to resist,_ ”I—I , I wish that the romantic rumours were real.” He hardly whispered. He felt Harry’s hand loosening on his. “You said you wouldn’t go anywhere!” Draco became panic stricken.

“Shhh, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry rubbed soothing circles on the back of Draco’s hand with his thumb.

Draco’s eyes darted over to Harry’s, what he saw there amazed him. _Happiness. Does he want this too?_

“Draco, tell me. Why did you want to be my flatmate?”

“Because I fell in love with you, I need you in my life Harry.”

“Don’t you think that’s why I agreed?”

Draco turned to Harry, flabbergasted. “W-wh—”

Harry smiled, he didn’t think Draco would be speechless. “I saw that we were compatible, I felt it.” Harry grasped Draco’s hand and brought it to his lips. “This has taken longer than I thought.” He murmured as he kissed Draco’s pale skin. “So, care to tell me what rumours you wish to be true?”

Draco’s eyes still resembled a deer in headlights. No proper words were coming out of his mouth, all Harry could make out were snippets of breathy syllables that did not go together. “I need a drink.” He sprang from the couch and went to their small liquor cabinet, grabbing the Firewhiskey and two glasses. Draco shook as he poured the two drinks. _So much time wasted! How did this even happen!? Why am I shaking so hard? This is what I wanted… Isn’t it?_ Suddenly hot breath was on his neck, and Harry’s arms snuck around Draco’s shaking form, grabbing a hold of the bottle and steadying him.

“Draco, talk to me please?”

Draco swallowed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He whispered.

“You just found out your crush of however many years returns your feelings. You have every reason to be like this. –Draco, how long have you had feelings for me?”

Draco hesitated, “Since sixth year, after you cast that curse on me. –I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Harry slowly turned Draco around, and cupped his cheeks. “I’ve told you before, I had no idea what that spell did.”

Draco’s eyes slid shut as he leant into Harry’s hand, and sighed. He stayed like that for a moment, then opened his eyes. Harry’s face was so close. His breath lingered on Draco’s face. “When did your feelings for me develop?”

“When you were in St. Mungo’s, with that curse a while back. I really do wish people would move on, the war was five years ago!” He rested his forehead on Draco’s. “I saw you lying there and I didn’t know what I’d do without you around. I don’t know if I ever would’ve noticed how I felt if it weren’t for then.” Harry pulled back taking in Draco’s face, his eyes were closed and he was trying to get a hold on his breathing. “So I guess to answer your question, I suppose it’s been about a year and a bit, eh?”

Draco’s eyes slowly opened, Harry’s timid smile brought warmth to his heart. He turned around, capped the bottle, and took the two glasses to the couch.  “Almost two years. –Did you never notice how our friendship came to be in that make up year of Hogwarts?” He sat and snuggled up back into the couch, waiting for Harry to join him. “I finally got the courage to be near you. I honestly thought I was quite obvious, well at least Granger picked up on that. –You know you really are daft sometimes, you know that right?”

Harry wrapped the blanket around them again and took his drink from Draco. “Seven years. Draco, I’m so sorry.”  He said as he took a swig of his drink. “Seven years.” He whispered to himself, staring off into some known realm. Then true realization hit him. “Four years of us living together! Draco! All of those people I brought home!” His eyes were wide with shock as he practically shouted at Draco. “All of those times you caught me! Oh Draco! I am so sorry, I –I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so sorry!”

Harry had become a broken record, and Draco knew the perfect remedy. He smiled, and stroked Harry’s cheek. “You didn’t know, Harry. I didn’t tell you, that was my choice. I knew you didn’t see me in the right way yet. Yes, it was uncomfortable and painful for a while –”

“And you never brought home anyone!”

“—But I knew it was going to be like that for a while. And no I never brought anyone home, but that doesn’t mean I got my kicks elsewhere.” Draco smirked as he took a drink from his glass. Harry didn’t need to know about the only relationship he had tried to have with Pansy for their parents sake. He still believed that Harry was his one and only and he still had a few firsts to share with him. Hopefully some of those firsts would happen tonight, but Harry was still rambling. “You bloody Gryffindor, shut it.”

Harry’s mouth gaped open, and suddenly his glass was on the coffee table beside Draco’s. Draco’s delicate hands cupped his face. “Harry,” He searched Harry’s eyes for something to tell him to stop, so he slid his eyes closed.

“Very Gryffindor of you Draco,”

“Shut it,”

“Make me.” Draco’s lips met Harry’s, the most effective way to get him to shut up. It was a tender kiss, but it made their hearts soar. When Draco pulled back his eyes were glazed over. “Draco?”

“I’ve waited too long for this.” He said with passion and went in again, this time not all so tender and innocent. Draco shoved Harry into the couch crawling over him, caressing his face, while Harry’s hands trailed up his back.

“Do you want to take this slow?” Harry asked as Draco trailed nips and kisses on his neck.

“Harry. What part of seven years doesn’t make sense to you? No I don’t, but if you do—”

Harry silenced Draco with his lips as he snuck his thumbs into Draco’s waistband.

And that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Kudos are appreciated if you don't want to review. Like I stated at the beginning I've had a hard time remaining motivated to write for the fandom. So please let me know if you'd like to read anything else from me, I've currently two other works in the making!  
> Thank you,  
> JessicaSkyHigh


End file.
